Sprungtale
by Goldentrap 'Goldie' Bonniebell
Summary: After one of frisk's reset good ole' Springy took his place but one question remains who will Chara be.
1. A flower attack

_**Welcome all of you to my first chapter of SPRUNGTALE. Please review and tell me how to improve.**_

 _ **Flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright.**_

Springtrap P.O.V.

"Oww." I moaned as I rose to my knees. I felt my head and I was bleeding. I got up and tried to walk out of the caved. I stumbled a bit I walked into the next room. "Howdy. My name's Flowey. Flowey the flower." I talking golden flower said to me. "H-hello." I said nervously. _**"Kill it."**_ I heard in my head as the golden flower kept talking. "Wow you must be so confused right now. I'm sure you heard the stories of monsters down here in Mt. Ebbot. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Down here LOVE is shared through these little." White pellets flew out of the flower. "Friendliness pellets." A purple heart appeared in front of my chest. "Move your soul to catch them." The flower told me. Instinctively knew how to move it so I moved into the pellets and my body hurt even worse than it did before. I crumpled to the ground. "YOU IDIOT, IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED." "n-No you're wrong you can live without hurting anyone." I said surprising myself with how bold I was then. I fireball blasted the flower away as a goat lady helped me to my feet and I felt better instantly.

 _ **Sorry for such a short chapter but I want to see how people will respond to this story.**_


	2. GOAT MOM!

_**Welcome back to this story I honestly didn't think that this story would be received well. So thank you for your support if you didn't review then for shame. Flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright.**_

"What a pitiful creature taking advantage of someone's wounded form and trusting nature." The goat lady. "H-hello there w-what's your name?" I asked the goat lady. "My name is Toriel. What is your name?" Toriel asked me. "M-My name's Springtrap, but my friends call me springy. Well they would if I had any." I told her. "Springy, that's a nice name. Please follow me." Toriel told me as she walked off and I followed her. "Ribbit (I will now attack you) Ribbit" A frog thing said it's voice translated by the voice in my head. It proceeded to shoot flies at me that I easily dodged. I then complimented it and it didn't understand me but blushed anyways. Toriel walked up and glared at the froggit (I learned via the voice in my head) the froggit walked off as we walked up to her house in the ruins. Toriel lead me in. "this can be your room for as long as you wish to stay." I stared at her is disbelief. "You would let me sleep in the house not force me outside?" I asked her. Toriel gasped and said "Why would anyone make you sleep outside?" I told her that many people hate me because of me being a mix between an Anthro and an animatronic. She hugged me and told me she would never force me away. I teared up at little and she went to the living room and left me in my room to sleep.

(2 hours later)

I woke up and found some pie on the floor as soon as I touched it disappeared in a flash and a menu opened up and it read "butterscotch-cinnamon pie" I got up and walked to the living room. I noticed Toriel sitting in in a rocking chair reading a book titled 107 uses for snails. I asked her how she was doin'. And she commented that I seem to be felling a lot better. I told her that I was and I hugged her and asked how I could leave the ruins. She froze up at that statement. She got up and told me she had to do something.


	3. DETEMMINATION

_**Hello trapper's welcome to Sprungtale this chapter will be longer I hope. Well let's cut the crap and get to the story you are here to read.**_

Toriel P.O.V.

I raced down the stairs into the basement. It was a lot dustier than I remember but then again I haven't been here in so long. I heard the stairs creak and snap. "AHHHH! ACK!" *thud*. I 'm guessing that was springy trying to follow me, but the stairs were too weak to carry a person of his size. I heard more snapping and I look behind me and saw him coated in wood splinter's and dust. He looked at me and grinned sheepishly. "So you want to go home? " I asked him as I walked farther along in the tunnel. I heard him walking along. *thud* *thud* *thud*. It was hypnotic how he walked, he was slow but quick at the same. He seems so slow and cautious but one mistake and he can move like he's on fire. "It happens every time." I say as I move even farther along. "What always happens?" I hear him ask me but I ignore him and continue. "They come, they leave, and they die." I say to him as I walk up to the door. I heard him gasp as he walked up to me slowly. "ASGORE, he will find you and kill you like all the rest. This is the door to exit the ruins; I am going to destroy it." I say to him. "Why!?" He asked, in a surprised tone. "I cannot allow Asgore to succeed. Even if it means we can never be free." I tell him, my deep sadness creeping into my voice.

 **Springy P.O.V**

Everything went wrong when the color faded. It went black and white and for some reason the toy knife I picked up appeared in my hand. **"Finally … I am FREE!"** I couldn't control my body, I lunged at Toriel. Knocking her to the ground, with the amount of strength I put behind my blows, the toy pierced her skin as I stabbed her. I felt a sadistic smile crawl onto my face, tears in my eyes. When she was near death she barely said "you… really hate me that much don't you?" before crumbling to dust. The color returned and the knife disappeared. I was in control again. I backed up angst the wall at the verge of sobbing. King Freddy was right, I am a monster. As I slid to the floor 2 buttons appeared in front of me. One read *SAVE the other said *RESET, I cautiously pressed the reset button and there was a flash of light. "So you want to go home?" I heard. I gasped as I realized I went back in time. I opened the menu-thing and equipped the stick not the knife. (I assumed because it only took over when I had a knife in my hand that if I didn't have it equipped it would take over.) I followed her as she said the same things that she did last time. I Held my breath as the color faded again. The stick appeared in my hand and I was still in control. I checked the MERCY and the name wasn't yellow. I remembered what the froggit said, "there might be a day when you have to spare a monster even when their name isn't yellow." I tried to talk before I wasted a turn. **"She doesn't seem much for conversation"** I gulped. Fire gathered around her hands and a storm of fire washed over me. When it ended I knew that I wasn't harmed. Toriel was had a confused look on her face. I remembered the same thing happened when fazbear's fright burned down. I knew I had some kind of resilience to fire. I pressed the SPARE button. **"Toriel looks aloof."** I knew I was reaching her. I reached out and a fist of fire slammed into my chest and I slid back unharmed but dazed. I spared her again. "S-stop looking at me like that." Toriel said to me as she turned around, regret obviously evident on her face. I braced myself but no attack came. Toriel walked towards me and embraced me in a hug. "H-hey what are you doing surprised she (or anyone) would hug me of all people. I hugged her back and she said "When you go through this door keep going and don't turn back please. Keep going until you reach ASGORE'S castle." She let go and speed walked down the hall. I remembered I broke the stairs and followed her and helped her up the stairs. I walked out the ruins door. The little homicidal flower was there "I know what you did. You murdered her. And you felt bad so you reset the timeline. I knew you and your 'determination' would be a problem. You could just die and allow me to inherit this timeline again." The flower said (all in one breath amazing). "No way you, you mental flower. If I allow that you would just kill them all. I will save these people no matter the cost. Even my own life." Once again surprising myself with my boldness. I think that flower brings out some courage in my SOUL. I gasped as it morphed its face to look like Toriel's. " _ **Do you really hate me that much?"**_ "No no no no no no no no no." I grab my head as the flower said. "Don't worry little prince my plan is not regicide. No it's something much worse." The flower retred into the ground. And I got up and walked out of the room.


End file.
